FLUTTERSHY'S DARK SECRET
by jet12385
Summary: Fluttershy is undergoing big changes after she was bitten by a vampire bat and now she is trying to hide it from her best friends as they might not understand. warnings are blood and gore


FLUTTERSHY'S DARK SECRET

CHAPTER 1

NIGHTMARES

fluttershy was sleeping on her bed she was dreaming her body was undergoing extreme changes she felt her wings change then two of her teeth lengthened in to razor sharp fangs she walk over to a mirror cause she wanted to what she was changed into she screamed as she could not see her reflection. Angel saw fluttershy was having a nightmare he kicked fluttershy in the cutie mark. Fluttershy awoke she said "angel was i having another nightmare". Angel nodded his head. Fluttershy walked over to her mirror to brush her mane she screamed as she saw her brush floating in midair she said " no no my nightmare is coming true I can not see my body in my mirror like in my nightmare and to top it all off I am hungry she walked to the kitchen table she grabbed some cherry blossoms to snack on but she spitted the cherry blossoms she said "yuck these taste nasty" just then she smelled something in the air that made her salivate all she knew that she must find what she craved she took to the air she flew out of her cottage window she flaped her wings she soared gracefully into the air she turned her head right and left trying to find what she desired she flew towards ponyville as that was where the smell was strongest. A young red earth filly was taking the trash out she dropped the trash bag by accident a piec of a broken plate fell from the trash bag cutting into her right hoof blood trickled from the wound. Fluttershy turned she looked the cut she flew down in front of the young filly she said " are you ok miss" the young filly was surprised by fluttershy's sudden appearance she looked at fluttershy she noticed the twin fangs in the mouth she slowly backed up then she cried in terror " vam vam vampony" then she ran away. Fluttershy chased after the young filly she said " please do not fear me". The young mare tripped on a rock path the filly flew into the wall snaping her little neck. Fluttershy looked on with fear in her eyes she had caused the young filly to break her neck then she noticed blood dripping from the ears she knew the young filly was dead the blood hit the ground she smelled then she was thinking

of what the young mare called her it was a vampony she said " I am a vampony" she knew vampire bats drank blood she said "that means if I am to live I must drink her blood but could I drink her blood and that must be why I do not like the taste of flowers anymore" she looked at the filly she was finding it harder and harder to resist the primal urge the drink the young filly's blood but was thinking this young filly is dead so could I drink her blood I do need to live but how can I live wth myself knowing I killed a young filly and to top it off she does not even have a cutie mark yet just then fluttershy gave into her primal urge to feed she sunk her twin razor sharp fangs into the filly's neck draining her of life force from the filly she cried as she drained the filly dry. A mare's voice said " rosie come back in" as she looked around she saw a yellow pegasi standing in the the backyard the mare said "what are you doing in my backyard". Fluttershy looked at the mare in a flowery dress". The mare saw blood dripping from the tips of the pegasi's mouth". Fluttershy said " do not scream please she died by tripping on that rock I did not kill her". The mare was enthralled by the yellow pegasi's stare she could not speak she only look on in sheer terror as the yellow pegasi flew away" the mare's body was unfrozen when the yellow pegasi left then she began to weep over her filly's broken body then she shouted "guards guards my filly has been murdered". Two royal guards were flying by on there way back to canterlot castle they herd the cries so they flew down the mare crying over her filly's dead body. The guard said " miss what occurred here"? The mare said " are you here to kill me"? The darkblue pegasi guard said " why would I want to harm you"? The mare said "cause one your kind killed my sweet rosie". The guard said " desribe the killer to me".the mare said " why you will just kill me if I know to much". The guard said " miss I am lowtide one of princess luna's royal guard and this is my partner windykite". The mare said " can you prove to me that you are a real guard"? Lowtide said " miss look at my armor in has the princess of the nights cutie mark so did you see who killed your filly"? The mare said " yes I saw her she had wings just like yours but they were yellow and her mane was a bright pink". Lowtide said " windykite go fetch princess twilight she will want to investigate this murder as she lives nearby I will stay here with the victim until you get back to preserve the crime scene so go with haste". Windykite flew off into the night sky. Lowtide said " miss I think you should go inside you will be safe". The mare began to cry again. Lowtide said " miss I am sorry for your lost but it may not be safe outside with killer on the run so go inside . Just then a scream could be herd lowtide said " miss get inside I need to go". The mare walked into the cottage she watched as lowtide flew away". Lowtide flew fast to where he herd the scream he landed he said " miss what is the problem"? The mare said "look my sons body is changing".the colt grew black wings then two razor sharp fangs extended from his mouth". Lowtide said "miss get back" then he kicked at the colt's body the mother screamed please do not kill my son it's not his fault that he was bitten by a yellow pegasi mare". Lowtide said " miss stand back your son is a vampony and I must kill him I am sorry" then he kicked at the colt. The mother of the colt fainted as the kick hit it's mark" then colt got up and flew away towards the everfree forest". Lowtide followed the colt in to the everfree forest where he gave up after a hour". The colt was sitting in a apple tree he looked at his black wings then he felt his sharp teeth he said " I am a vampony and I love it" then he thought I need blood he saw a earth filly walking down the dirt path he swooped down from the tree pinning the filly to the tree then he penetrated the filly's neck he began to drink the filly's blood when he saw vision of a yellow pegasi mare with a pink mane he said "that must be my queen the one to bestow this gift upon me I must go find her" he flew off into the darkness of the night seeking his vampony queen.


End file.
